monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Golem/Maiss
Maiss is a friendly Black Golem. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am a magical type of golem. I specialize in magic!" "Unlike stone-based golems... I'm not a physical type." "I am a semi-permeable type of golem that sucks semen from men!" "As the Queen commands!" "Magical tentacles, swish swish. ♪" "I am a newer type than the gigantic rock golem." "Something about this place seems depressing. Well, I don't care because I'm a golem... "Machines are creations that are smaller than the big ones. I am more elaborate and advanced than the big golems!" "Golems also have wills...! ...Maybe." "For my homeland of Grangold, I'll do my best!" "Here, use this." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "Make use of this money." (+ 1525G) "This came off!　Don't return it!　I don't need it anymore!" (+1 Logical Gear) "I want to replenish my power of darkness..." (Give 1 Dark Stone) *Yes - "Aha, can I have it...?" (+20 Affinity) *No - "...You won't give it to me?" "I want money..." (Give 915G) *Yes - "Aha, can I have it...?" (+25 Affinity) *No - "...You won't give it to me?" *Not enough money - "...Unfortunately, you don't have any." "Could you give me a shuriken? I'd like to throw it..." (Give 1 Shuriken) *Yes - "Aha, can I have it...?" (+30 Affinity) *No - "...You won't give it to me?" "Do you know what my function is?" *Eliminating invaders - "Yes! Therefore, I'll eliminate you!" *Labor - "Hey... Does this body look like it's for manual labor? Do you have bad eyes?" (-5 Affinity) *Sex processing - "Do you think a sex processing machine looks like this? Or do you prefer this?" (+10 Affinity) "Aren't I more futuristic than the rock and mud golems?" *I agree - "That's right, you understand kid!" (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Do you have bad eyes?" (-5 Affinity) *You're stylish - "What style... I'm painfully to the contrary." "I want to shoot beams! Don't you have any special moves?" *Flail Wildly - "Whatever that is, it sounds lame..." *Luka Beam - "You can shoot beams?　Amazing!" (+10 Affinity) *Daystar - "What is that...it sounds scary..." (-5 Affinity) " "Black" Golem... Doesn't that give you the feeling I'm really bad?"" *It's awesome - "Right!　Ahaha!" (+10 Affinity) *Not really - "Really...? Do you have low sensitivity...?" *You are a bad golem - "That makes me sound like I have poor efficiency! Stop saying that!" (-5 Affinity) "Don't you think "The greater embraces the lesser" is a weird phrase? It doesn't make sense..." *I don't get it either - "That's right, how can the big serve the small!" (+10 Affinity) *I understand it - "You must be a secret agent of the stone golems!" (-5 Affinity) *It doesn't matter - "Ah, right... I shouldn't care. It's cold to the heart..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Maiss: "I was made for battle, so stop keeping me here without use. Hurry up and take me along!" With Knog: Knog: "STANDING BY...*slosh slosh*..." Maiss: "An old-fashioned mud golem. I'm much more advanced than you." Knog: "THEN I SHALL CONDUCT A COMBAT PERFORMANCE COMPARISON..." Maiss: "Oh, it's autonomous behavior system is in bad shape! I, robot..." With Emeth: Emeth: "*WHIRRRR*" Maiss: "An old-fashioned stone model golem. I'm much more advanced than you." Emeth: "*whirr*... COMMENCE COMPARISON OF STRENGTH...?" Maiss: "I'm a magic-type golem..." With Ribo-Ribo: Maiss: "Are you a golem by any chance?" Ribo-Ribo: "I am Ribo-Ribo... I was certainly created, but I am not a golem..." Maiss: "Then let's get along as fellow creations. Hey hey, I want to get inside this capsule! ♪" Ribo-Ribo: "Do not force yourself in... You are an overly-friendly golem..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Maiss: "So much trouble..." Maiss is staring blankly... happens 2nd Action: Maiss: "Uweeeh!" Maiss suddenly starts crying! happens 3rd Action: Maiss: "Banzaiii!" Maiss popped a party cracker! ...But no one paid any attention. happens 4th Action: Maiss: "Playing with fire is so cool!" Maiss is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Maiss: "I'll give you this!" Maiss presents a gift! Skull Category:Monsters Category:Doll Category:Artificial Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2